THE MAURADERS 6th YEAR
by THELiGHTiNMYEYES
Summary: Taking place before Harry's time, with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and our beloved Snape in their 6th year, in all intertwined RPG style prequel of their adventures together that leads into the infamous hatred between Snape VS Potter.. you'll find th
1. Chapter 1

**PRONGS:**

"Pot-ter!"

Immediately stopping in his stride across the courtyard, was a skinny, dark haired teenager, who looked around frantically. It seemed like a dream had eluded from his thoughts. How he took pleasure in having this girl call him out like that, because this voice that chirped his name was the only girl who…

"Potter I'm going to kill you!" This green eyed beauty stared him down angrily; she was about five inches from his face when she shoved _The Mysteries of Windelock, a Guide to Handling Summons_, right into his chest. A quick thought of him just moving slightly to kiss her was really overwhelming; it would have been funny to see her all flustered. Even though that would give her another reason just to slap him. At that thought he smiled out loud, which just made her even angrier, because it looked more like a smirk. She swelled. What looked like about five years of frustration was about to pop.

"Potter you've-,"

"Evans! Its all good, I've got it covered," he said smoothly; which he found a second later was really the wrong thing to say.

"YOUVE GOT IT COVERED? YOU- MY GRADE IS NOT WORTH YOUR STUPID EXCUSES JAMES!"

He liked the way his name sounded when she said it.

"I thought you'd be able to handle yourself for about half a day that I imagined you'd take time to do a part of this research!" as she continued scolding at him.

He was about to say something about that when he realized his best friend was not at his side but now behind him. Sirius Black cleared his throat and gave a James a quick nudge. With a chuckle he said quietly "See you in a bit," and waved to Lily. She acknowledged him and Sirius ran off, shaking his head and slightly laughing as he paced back to the castle.

James turned back to Lily who was now ready to go off on him again. She had her arms crossed and bluntly said, "Quidditch." He was trying to look as innocent as possible while slowly and pointlessly hiding his broom behind his back. He ruffled his hair a bit then started to say something again when-

"I don't believe it!" she said, "I do actually! And I should have known partnering up with you was going to make me regret it,"

"It was a short game I swear!" He quickly added "C'mon now do you really think Id let this project slip, plus- I'm a great procrastinator!" She looked at him trying to make sense and shook her head slowly saying "You, are, pathetic,"

He smiled. Hah, that wasn't that bad. He'd gotten much worse from her before.

"Plus I already know all that rubbish, all I have to do is put it on parchment,"

Her left eyebrow raised. He knew she was thinking the same thing. There was no doubt that James was a bright student, all he needed was taming and wasn't as work oriented as Lily. Her blood pressure was slowly declining to normal when she shoved two more books at James. She tried to say this threateningly but a couple of fellow Gryffindors passed by and laughed at their daily routine. "You better or else..."

She walked away and James followed her. "You mean I have to behave so when we get married you'll actually like me?" he said jokingly. She gave him a bewildered look and walked faster the opposite direction. He couldn't help teasing her, but it worked because he saw her cheek turn a deeper shade of pink when she turned the corner.

**PADFOOT:**

If there was anything a Black could do wrong, it was getting sorted into the Gryffindor house. No doubt, Sirius Black, was born into an honored dark wizarding family, and did not get accepted into Slytherin. (Beginning his mothers eternal loathing towards her oldest son) She could have never been more disappointed in him. As if he cared… of course that was six years ago, and his mum was always disappointed in him. From finally being disowned by his family, it was that previous summer he broken all ties with them. Thoughts of this would probably come as distressing and heartbreaking, but not for Sirius. He was finally out of the mad house. He was invited to live with the Potters that summer. James's parents took him as a second son, which made the matter all enduring. Being haughty and unmistakably good looking would be the only traits he would be thankful of from his blood relatives.

He was walking away from a game of quidditch in the courtyard when he shook himself from thoughts of his mother and fathers last. (He had been in the drawing room when he finally exploded from the constant nagging of Regulus this, and Regulus that… his perfect little brother.) He wanted to find Remus. His second loyal companion. They were playing a game of quidditch when Remus immediately dashed off to do homework.

Sirius could never get away with walking through the halls without his best friend James. You would rarely find one without the other, and at that moment he was shortly joined by James Potter, who had a look of triumph on his face.

"Unbelievable- did you win a prize?" he laughed.

James face still lit up in achievement. "Nope, but she likes me,"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, in your world,"

"I would think I know flattery when I see it," he said hotly, remembering the corner of Lily's smile as she turned away

Sirius just shook his head, still chuckling at the thought. Sometimes James and Lily's usual arguments made him feel awkward. Especially how they had recently took into fighting like an old married couple. They weren't even together, but it would be a matter of time before Evans would give in. Lost in thought and laughing at remembering how much Lily used to despise James, they strolled through the corridors in hoping to find Remus.

**SEVERUS:**

Within a sunlit tower of the Hogwarts castle, sat a sixteen year old wizard. Unnoticed, inconspicuous, and certainly annoyed, with eyes darting form book to parchment, book to parchment.

Severus Snape is sulking in the library, studying feverishly, as usual. 'Anything to avoid Potter and his groupies!' He thought. He is already at the top of his class, of course...but further study will further his ambitions.

He is quite thin and pale, looking like a sickly spider having spent too much time from the sun. He sulks in a corner behind towering shelves of dusting books, trying to be unseen by all. His fellow Slytherin friends (whose friendship is a matter of mutual fear and respect) do not value knowledge and intelligence as much as himself. He has no wish for their notice, no more than pretty-boy Potter and his cronies.

**MOONY:**

As Remus Lupin looks back on his six years at Hogwarts School, lots of things seemed to have changed; two things remained the same no matter how much time passed over. First, a lasting friendship with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, which he valued more than anything. The second, a little routine they all seem to have going on since their first year:

Remus wants to study, his three friends don't. He ignores them and tries to do it anyway, but because of this, he is hassled even more. It's not that _they're _the stupid ones, no not at all, for they are one of the brightest students in their year, except for Peter. It's just that it takes Remus study and books for him to completely understand, unlike Peter who will take more than just books and study. For being fast learners, Sirius and James set wrong examples for Peter, who is slow. Well, anyway, this routine of don't study-lets-just-have-fun-no-I-cant-right-now, always seems to end with Remus, angrily grabbing his books and running off, just like today…

It was earlier that day, and Remus strutted with heavy paces passed the great Hall to try and get some work done. His friends also had other things in his mind, such as making complete asses of themselves and playing quidditch, so he went he went to his usual sanctuary: the library. He marched his way through the desks and swung his books on the space near the windows. With a heavy THUD, his books were skewed across the table and he dropped himself into a chair with an irritated sigh. He ran his hand through his honey brown hair, while opening his book with the other, trying to find the page he was working on. Pretty soon, he will be behind in his studies again; for there's a full moon in a few days...

**SEVERUS:**

Severus looked up briefly at the thud. Some people have no respect for libraries and quiet! Then he sees _Remus! _No doubt he will be followed in by Potter and his company... his eyes darted towards the door expecting them to be laughing their way in.

He hated everything about the four of them, how they always think that they're better than anybody else! They took every chance they got cursing, dueling and playing tricks with Severus. He sulks further into his corner and continues to study. However, he makes certain that his back is towards the wall and cautiously withdraws his wand and sets it in front of him.

Remus, by himself is no threat. He actually and probably will just study in quiet, like Severus himself. He may be a spineless git and cronie of Potter, but alone he may be safely ignored.

Severus withdraws new parchment and ink from his bag and begins another essay. His writing is neat, precise, minuscule and quickly, for there is much to write on the essay Defense Against the Dark Arts, as if the Professor could teach _him _anything about the Dark Arts...Ha!

**PADFOOT:**

"BOYS! What are you up to!" a sudden shock ran up Sirius's spine as they walked in the corridors, and James halted near by. It was Madam Hooch. James let out a very pained 'awwww...shit!.' Sirius looked quickly at James, and instantly it was like their minds conjoined together already knowing what to do. And they split right in the middle of the hall, Sirius dashing in the opposite side and James the other. "POTTER! BLACK! COME BACK HERE **THIS INSTANT**!" Her shrill voice echoed in the hallways, 'We're in for it now...' his thoughts zoomed with suspension as nobody _ever_ runs away from a teacher like that. James always had a habit of nicking the school snitch for a quick game, they've been caught twice and had two very harsh warnings and this was their last chance. Her booming voice had gone the other direction, indicating him to slow down. When he stopped, he was panting, with his hands on his knees as he imagined James getting caught by Madam Hooch. He laughed to the ground.

Not too far ahead was the entrance to a tower. Continuing a more enjoyable leisure, he found himself in the library. The last thought was; nothing to worry about for James. They always got out of tight spots, no biggie.

Looking to the left, he spotted Remus in a mortuary of books. But in another side of the tower in a corner a slimy, oily haired kid sat... it was Severus pouring over huge rolls of parchment (he looked like a sick plant) Sirius felt his jaw twitch, for he had a sudden urge to go over to Severus and strangle him, but instead he pulled up a chair next to Remus. Remus was so absorbed in his reading that he looked up only to Sirius clearing his throat.

**MOONY:**

Remus, who was pale and peaky that day, lost his concentration. Sirius always made him feel that way. (As in losing concentration.) There always seemed to be something to be distracted about. He let it go and decided enough studying for that day. Pushing his books away, he yawned, asking Sirius, Have you finished the map by the way?

A great big grin crossed his face. "Fine pointed and precise." Sirius unrolled a crisp parchment paper from the inside of his robes. He laid it out and the two of them looked at the blank sheet. Remus made sure nobody was around before they opened it. This was much more than a map. It was one of their deepest pursuits yet. An enchanted, detailed, jinxed piece of parchment that showed anything and everything that goes on inside and outside the Hogwarts school grounds.

"Lets see her then," as Remus touched the blank page with the tip of his wand and said aloud "Promised mischief to be pursued," The blank page began to blossom with ink, crawling across the page, growing into a complete map of the Hogwarts castle. Little tiny dots moved around with microscopic names for whoever it represented. And sure enough, when you looked at the map where the library was located, there were two dots with labels Lupin and Black.

Remus searched for the dots Potter and Pettigrew. He found Peter... doing who knew what in the common room...and then... Oh there he is... James... and he's in an empty classroom... with Madam Hooch! Remus quickly looked up at Sirius, didn't even need to ask and Sirius was already cracking up. Between breaths he tried saying "...ran..." more laughing "...she... ahhaahaa.. after him..." more laughing "and.. oho...got caught.." and Remus brilliantly assumed it had to do with them and going into the quidditch shack without permission. Sirius finally calmed down and took one big breath before stating, "Well this will certainly do well for our weekend trip," he said with a wink. "I wish it could be a full moon all the time..."

Remus, who hates it when Sirius mentions it in public, shushed him quiet. With a grave look he hissed "You might but I don't," (It's quite painful to turn into a werewolf) "You want to keep it down or else," Paranoid, he glanced around. Remus can't deny that he enjoyed Sirius's company, but he found himself shutting his mouth more often times around that time of month. Nobody in school, except the staff, knows that he is a werewolf.

**SEVERUS:**

..._using this as another way to block unwanted spells... _(murmer, murmer)... _from the point of the wand, using this dark spell can lead... _(murmer...laughing...murmer) ..._which results the backfire to throw the opponent in a battle..._(murmer...good for our weekend trip...) and out of frustration, Severus's quill broke.

Bloody hell! Severus shook and looked up at the source of the racket. His heart almost stopped at the sight of Black and Lupin. Planning weekend trips, that's what a common room is for! But the librarian...where was the damn librarian when you needed her! Hatred pounding through his veins, he murmured "you deserve to be shut in a tomb you over grown gits." His spidery fingers wrapped around his wand. A good hex could do some good. A burning temptation to curse Sirius Black right now with his back turned was tempting, but a desire to eavesdrop on them was even greater.

Severus, irritated as ever, let them carry on a bit. With them being as loud as earsplitting banshees, he was likely to get them for something! Another one of his ambitions was to get them expelled for good. With them always breaking the rules, miraculously squirming their way out of punishment, undisciplined piles of dragon dung, stupid troll brained idiots, disgraceful sons of... well, there was a good chance of them to be hiding something... illegal even...like what Lupin shushed Black for. Shushing for a weekend trip somewhere? No Hogsmead weekend coming up, and if they were caught leaving the grounds, the possibilities of them being suspended would be great...for Severus will find out.

A book lay open in front of Severus. He took a quick glance at it. Distracted from his thoughts of finally getting rid of his worse enemy, he began to read a passage that he just _had _to include in his essay. He searched through his bags for his Potions essay. Finished at about two feet length, he would have to include some more. Every detail should be included, no mistakes, not one less credit, no exceptions...

**WORMTAIL:**

The Gryffindor common room filled with a roar of laughter, as Peter Pettigrew flew fifteen feet across the floor. His friends were laughing at him, not really knowing whether with him or at him, but they were still laughing, and he couldn't help a grin cross his face. For fifteen years old, Peter was small for his age, and had light chocolate brown hair, with small beady eyes. He tried to get up, but his legs were shaking. His friend James, who rumpled his hair compulsively, helped him up by the armpits and gave him a huge pat on the back. "Way to go, little Wormtail," he said.

Peter, who didn't know that towards the girls' dormitories, had a charm against boys who enter it, ran right into an invisible wall, sending him to fly backwards towards the room full of students. After that, he found out that both James and Sirius had tricked him into running into that wall he didn't know about. Of all six years he'd been here, how he had missed that minor detail, he couldn't figure out. But they just told him a very important errand to a girl named Lily, who was supposedly up the room at the time. He knew James was fond of her, but he didn't understand that as far as making a roomful of people laugh, James would use Peter as the butt of the joke. Of course by now he should be used to it, but he also didn't know why he felt a little hurt at that moment. Maybe it had something to do with him secretly looking up to James. At this thought, he rubbed his elbow gingerly as James led him into an arm chair (still chuckling at the incident)

Sirius, James and Remus were standing around him. The crowd's laughter died down, and the younger ones were inspired to touch the invisible wall towards the girls' dormitories. Some of them were doing impressions of Peter flying backwards with arms waving like a maniac. Peter didn't think he looked that dumb.

**MOONY:**

It was right before dinner, and Remus was feeling sick. He tried laughing with the rest of his friends as they joked around with Peter. But he couldn't keep his mouth open any longer, for the feeling of throwing up grew in the pit of his stomach. It was a mixture of anxiety and excitement, for tonight, Sirius, James and Peter would visit him secretly. According to the lunar calendar, tonight was full moon, and the school nurse would send him off to a secret passage that goes into another town to transform into a werewolf. And his friends would sneak off to visit him, unnoticed by the staff and students.

There was a bit of guilt in it too. Actually, a lot of guilt. He cared about what Dumbledore, the Headmaster, would feel if he found out that Remus was leading his friends in danger as illegal animai (the ability to turn into an animal at will...unregistered...and certainly underminded) every month since their fourth year. Dumbledore, who was a gracious and caring wizard, had accepted him into school when everyone else had turned their backs on him for what he was. He didn't want to imagine the night when he slips and accidentally bites someone on their night prowls in town. Or even worse, one of his friends...a thought that will haunt him forver.

With a quick glance out the window, he can almost feel the sun going down in an hour's time. James, next to him, knew what was on his mind and said in a low voice, "You should be off to Madam Promfrey now.. We'll see you later then," he added with a big smile. Remus began his walk towards the hospital wing to meet the school nurse. He found her closing the medicine cabinet and she greeted him with a smile. And off they went towards the Whomping Willow...

**SEVERUS:**

Severus Snape was on his way to the library to pick up some more of his books when he saw, by himself, Remus who was heading to the hospital wing. Curiosity took the better of him and with a trudge; he changed his course and followed Remus into the wing. He was careful to hide behind a large pillar. With beady black eyes, Severus watched Lupin and Madam Promfrey leave together towards the grounds. He remembered that Remus, about a month ago, had not been in class for a couple of days, and some before that. Actually, he always remembered that Lupin had the most absenses than the rest of the school combined...


	2. Chapter 2

**PRONGS:**

It was after dinner and Sirius, James and Peter had gone to the library for some privacy. The Maurader's Map lay open in front of the three students. James, who had spent hours with his friends pouring over countless books with spells into creating this magical map, which had proven its reliability for quite some time now. James had thought of the last spell in the completion in its perfection: _nox_. It would turn the whole page blank as well as unreadable. It was the inclusive map of Hogwarts School with all the secret passageways and innumerable rooms and staircases. They would be taking one of them that night, the one that led into an abandoned shack in Hogsmead, where their friend Remus, would be when he is in his wolf state.  
James had hair as dark as coal, that stuck out in all directions. He had a perfect build for a Seeker; skinny, fast and in good physical shape. He was also the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. To James, risks were thrilling (which came to him as habit) and there were many they've all taken together. But not like the one they took every month at a full moon. With this, he thought of all the times they roamed the grounds of Hogsmead, and it was how the Maurader's Map came into the making. Of course poor Remus always hesitated at times like this, but who can stop three people (or animals) from barging in on him in the middle of the night?  
James ruffled his hair, purposely making it messier than it was, and studied the map closer. He was watching the map really carefully when to his surprise; he saw a tiny black dot labeled 'Mrs. Norris' within a group with Potter, Black and Pettigrew. All at once they looked amongst themselves...but couldn't find the cat anywhere. If the map says the cat is there, then the bloody cat is there! Mrs. Norris belonged to the care taker Flich, a nasty confiscating, rulemaking, detention giving old man, who will go out of his way to smell trouble out of someone. When they didn't see the cat anywhere, a second thought crossed James's mind, but Peter had mindlessly said it aloud. "You don't think she's... invisible?" The three looked at each other. (the map showed invisible people too) Not another second went by when they felt something run from under the table, that made them jump form their seats. Sure enough, it was the cat. It stopped and turned to look at them and then continued stalking away. James had a close idea of who would be coming in a second, "Oh...no..." he groaned. They all scrambled and wiped the map clean with the tap of the wand. They tried folding it up when something barked from behind them...

**PADFOOT:**

Sirius Black was stuffing the map down his robes when Mr. Filch had made a noise that made the three jumped for the second time. His gaze met Sirius's wide eyes that gave away everything and anything else they didn't do. "What is that may I ask Mr. Black?" he roared. "N-Nothing!" He continued to put it away when Mr. Filch stepped closer. He knew what they were in for when he finds out what the paper was. He heard Peter give out and involuntary squeak when Filch reached for the map. "Give it to willingly or you will be sent directly to the Headmaster, I've had enough of your games..."  
Sirius thought quickly, and decided to hand it over. Better him than Dumbledore, at least he will have a hard time trying to figure out how to work the map. For Dumbledore, he could have easily uncovered the secret behind the bank page (as far he knew, Dumbledore can do anything) and uncovering it would lead to everything they had to hide from the Headmaster...  
He unfolded the paper and glanced at James's face contorted with terror and total despair. He tensely handed it to the caretaker. Of course if Filch finds anything that he needs to confiscate, all the hard work for nothing... how could he find a blank page harmful? He thought wrong...Mr. Filch looked at it, apparently confused. But he shook it under his nose and yelled. "What kind of sick joke is this, Black!"  
He felt Peter shudder at his voice, and James tried to act cool with hidden terror behind his eyes. Sirius tried to cover it up by saying "It's just a piece of parchment...nothing else!" His insides were boiling while Filch took his dear rime infuriating him. He wanted to kill that stupid cat...

**PRONGS**

James kept his mouth shut, all their plans would be thrown away, that map was essential to their night prowls, and took about a half a year to finish! He just had to keep his mouth shut...watching Sirius give it to Filch, made his insides crunch. Just as long as he didn't know how to work it...  
Filch looked at it again, and studied it for about a minute straight. He held it up to his nose and even smelled it. That last thing he did was shake it and stopped it in midair to see if anything happened. He looked at it and shoved it back to Sirius, apparently satisfied with the interrogation. He turned on his heel and walked off.  
Just when the three of them started breathing again, Filch stormed back and hastily stole it from Sirius's outstretched hands. "I think I need to confiscate this!" He put it in his robes when James had said "But sir, it's just a piece of parchment!" Filch eyed him back and said "And so it is? You have plenty more in your school bags, what's so important that if I just borrow it, eh?" he grinned cavities and walked away, with cat frolicking behind him.  
Thunderstruck, James didn't know what to do but helplessly watch Filch get away. He turned to look at Sirius and Peter who seemed lost for words themselves. Then Sirius found something to say about Filch, which wouldn't be very appropriate to be repeated again. He was so angry at the thought of having worked on it for so long. he sighed and fell into a chair, still cursing when James stopped him and said, "We're going to have to steal it from him, but tonight wont be our chance," He looked out the window and saw that the sun had just gone down. He thought of Remus, anxiously waiting for the giant orb to show it face. "We have to go tonight, map or not, we'll use my invisibility cloak," He left it at that and the three of them walked back to the dormitories, with Sirius still cursing under his breath.

**MOONY:**

Remus was on his to the Whomping Willow when Madam Promfrey raised her wand and did an Extension Charm to prod the knot that freezes the tree. It lashes and whips anything that comes near it. With its beating branches, it prevents any student that comes to wander in, and accidentally falls into the hole, walking straight into a passage that leads to the shack. It was planted there in Remus's first year, a way for him to transform safely, and come to school at the same time. Madam Promfrey had helped him get inside. She whispered, "Good luck, dear, and Ill see you in the morning." With a last smile Remus fell into a dark, damp cave under ground. He pulled out his wand and said Lumos, and a bright light grew on the tip of his wand. He continued his way towards the passage, through a narrow way. He held his wand in front of him and began his walk

He dreaded the pain that was up for him, turning into a werewolf was no fun, and it leaves him feeling exhausted. For what seemed like an hour or so, the passage ended in a door. He opened it to a dark, musty and lonely shack. In the corner of the room, the sofa was ripped and the cushions torn, windows smashed and shutters boarded up. They call it the Shrieking Shack because it was he who made the howling noises that the townspeople heard from within. Dumbledore backed the rumors so nobody would be able to find out what was really in there. Or who.

**PADFOOT: **

Sirius lay in his four poster bed, looking up at the ceiling. It would be fifteen minutes' time until James gets out his Invisibility cloak. So the three of them could walk off the school grounds, unnoticed. Sirius listened for Ballard and Lansing's drowning snores... and it's off they go to dream land. Breathing rather hard, Jemiah Lansing was of course, the world's hardest sleeper. As for Adonis Ballard, he likes to have conversations is his sleep, in some unknown language or else a jumbled English, as far as he could tell.

Anxiety and excitement hung in the air of the silent room. And Sirius lay staring at the ceiling as stiff as a bored, exploding inside. All he needed to hear was...

In the four poster next to him, was James ruffling out of his covers. Sirius slowly opened his curtains. James was rummaging through his trunk, and Peter across the room was pulling on an extra sweater and socks, and on his other side was Remus's empty bed. Sirius pulled a sweater over his pajamas, and slipped into socks and shoes. James hadn't even put on his shirt yet, and they waited while he tore apart his trunk, looking for the cloak... his silhouette was just a dark figure dipping and emerging from a large trunk. For a second, he thought James had lost it, but with a sigh of relief, pulled out a long silvery material from the depths of his baggage.

In five minutes' time, they tore across the grounds. The grass was dewey , and the courtyard looked majestic bathed in perpetuous moonlight. Under the cloak, they had gone invisible and the three of them had gotten as far as the Whomping Willow. Inbetween them, Sirius watched Peter disappear. Actually, shrinking rather fast. Peter was now a rat, and with his size, he can sneak under the Willow's slapping branches and touch the knot that freezes the tree. Altogether the Whomping Willow had frozen. No longer whipping, lashing or attacking. It swayed to a silent breeze in the darkness, and its branches drooped helplessly, so it was safe for Sirius and James to come near. Under the Invisibility cloak, Sirius walking faster, they crossed the wet grass into the hole by the over turned root. They were now inside the tree, under the ground. With Peter in the lead, they feel into a secret passageway leading into the shack. Sirius had tucked the cloak in a wedge in the roots as they headed for the passage. Anticipation grew inside Sirius as he motioned for the others to follow. "Lumos" and a light flashed at the tip of his wand. Two other wands ignited and the tunnel was luminated for them to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**MOONY:**

The darkness filled the empty room and Remus took off his robes. He simply had to endure this lonely and musty shack, and savored the moments of his still-human self. _Just get it over with_… he thought. As looking around the room, it was about worse than it was about five years ago. He tends to tear anything he sees as a werewolf, so he hid his robes in a loose floorboard. As he ensured it tightly shut, he looked up at the window. The night seemed pleasant…but a chilling sensation daunted the moment. Moonlight began to creep into the dark shack. Shivering, Remus was sitting in that corner, waiting, eyes determined shut, waiting, his face was contorting in anxiety, waiting, and his eyes suddenly opened wide.

At an instant, the moonlight touched his pale cheek; all at once, Remus fell to his knees and gasped. He was going rigid, and his body began to shake. Limbs and bones were forming inside him, cracking and growing with excruciating pain. He let a bloodcurdling scream that turned into a fresh howl. With a terrible snarl, Remus's head lengthened with the rest of his body. Animal thoughts began to dominate his mind. A long protruding snout replaced his nose, with large jaws and scores of many teeth; he held up hands that curled into paws. On all fours, he was a full grown monster, snarling and growling, pacing to and fro.

Remus was under the control of a vicious and frightful werewolf. With no humans to bite, he takes to bite himself. Bloody patches of fur tufted off his coat. He flexed his sharp nails and slashed the sofa leg. This was his curse…

**PRONGS:**

James looked in the endless tunnel, where it was still dark all the way in… at the same time took their first steps toward the entrance of an underground entrance. Walking quickly, the three of them held out wands and started their journey in. For was seemed like an hour, James saw a hint of a dusty door. Picking up speed, he walked towards the door and put his hand on the knob.

He turned to look at Peter and Sirius who knew what to do. A second later they molded hideously into animals. Peter; a rat, and Sirius; a great, bear like dog. James turned the knob slowly…and the door opened an inch. He stepped back without another second to linger and turned into an animal. He was on all fours and felt antlers grow out of his head, and hands into big, heavy hooves. He was a stag. Their regular routine was to make sure the door was opened, because as animals; they would not be able to accomplish opening a door knob. He used his nose to pull open the door, and in the farthest part of the room, they saw Remus; his silhouette a ghastly monster.

With practice enough to dominate the mind of the animal James could turn into, he is able to think clearly. His thoughts quickly strayed upon choosing the creature an animagi is most related to, and his became the stag. With some unclear relations as to _why _he would be associated with this stag, none would be as indistinct as Remus was to a werewolf. For Remus was the farthest from being violent and vicious.

**SEVERUS:**

About further in miles away, inside the cozy castle of Hogwarts, down the chambers of the Slytherin dormitories, Severus Snape was in his four poster bed wide awake. Staring up at the ceiling, he could hear his other fellow Slytherin sixth years snoozing away. Something was on his mind, and it had to do with Lupin. No not like _that_… it was about Lupin walking off the grounds with the school nurse. Not that he felt concerned for him, curiosity filled his brain about Lupin's suspicious absences. His eyes were itchy and they closed… he has to find out what he's up to…and the other three scumbags had something to do with it. Severus pulled his covers up to his neck and dozed…

**WORMTAIL:**

Inside the shack, a monstrous stature towered over tiny little Peter. Scared as always, this fear of always being eaten alive by his best friend will always stay put in his conscious for as long as they are together. They greet each other rather weirdly, and Remus looked almost relaxed, although pretty hard to tell. If Remus could read minds, he would hear Peter mumbling, _don't eat me, if you do, please swallow so it wont hurt…_

Once James pushes open the broken window for all four to escape into the open, they would be in a secluded area from the town of Hogsmead. Peter followed last as the wagging tail above him disappeared below. They were now out of the shack, free to roam with the scent of a different musk in the air now. It was like different smells, all distinguishable if Peter concentrated hard enough; he can pick out which way the closest garbage can would be, or the growing bundles of weeds and grass in the park. He had a very unusual fondness for stuff he wouldn't (in a million years of his life) like as Peter the boy.

He cleaned his whiskers as they all headed to their "hangout". The park was around the corner, more like the backyard of a forest on the side of a mountain. Odd as it looked, a werewolf, a giant dog, a little white fluff of a rat, and a stag, all seemed to be getting along well. Actually they were _really_ getting along well, given the fact that Remus does not have bodily urges to bite these animals. Remus just explains to the rest of them that he can feel more sanity knowing these animals, are his best friends. But that sanity is still not enough for Peter to be frightened by him.

Peter sat on a corner and sniffs the air. Just a still, quiet, neighborhood, dark with distant owl hoots. It was that second when James got Peter's attention towards something coming their way. Peter looked with his eyes, but he smelled it rather than saw. It was alive and human was what he sensed. This should have been an immediate alarm, as there shouldn't be _anyone, _wandering the grounds this late at night. But Peter finally realized that this bloke… coming clearer by the distance… was heading directly their way!

**PRONGS:**

The moment all four of them froze, James didn't have time to think quickly. He knew that Remus sensed the man. He clearly smelled the air. The next thing he knew, he saw Remus running straight into the woods. A rush of relief grew inside him, knowing that Remus was overpowered the wolf's hankering.

As still as a post, he listened to Remus's dashing away growing fainter and fainter. James's ear twitched; whoever had walked into the grass of the park, was growing further and further away as well. _Well this couldn't have gone better_, he thought. Ensuring the coast was clear; he gave Sirius the ok to follow Remus into the shadowy depths of the forest. He scanned the ground for Peter. Just silence with distant owl hoots. If he was a teenager, he would have felt his stomach curl upside down. But he wasn't, and this feeling came from somewhere round under his belly. Peter was gone.

**PADFOOT:**

Sirius darted right into the forest. He was joined shortly after James, who was stressing over Peter. The little rat had run off. He kept thinking: _If you were scared shitless, why would you get yourself into a worse situation by running off when a werewolf was on the loose?_ This little fit of fury got him the adrenaline needed to get to Remus. If they can only get Remus back to the shack, they can go back and look for the dim-witted parasite. He ran further and further into the woods, keeping an eye out for… then he heard a howl. Straight ahead. He ran even faster, with James galloping not too far behind him. Either he was running straight into an odd shaped bush, or this tree had a head growing out of its trunk. It was Remus. He stopped and landed in a pile of leaves.

It took him a while, but right on top of Remus's head, was a little ball with whiskers. The senseless scrounger had been on top of its head the whole time. _What a night…_

**WORMTAIL:  
**

Peter, out of fear for the man, whom they all knew seemed to be coming their way, had scampered onto the werewolf's back. It was the bravest thing he's done, and only out of an oblivious initiative, to remind Remus, who he still was. It had miraculously worked. Remus shook himself when Peter had clawed him on the head. Or at least scratched rather hardly, resulting him to run towards the park. He ran straight into the depths of the wood. He was running, and running, making as much distance between him and this human… Peter squealed as he almost slipped off, holding tight onto an amount of hairs. His paws hung tightly onto the fur, fearing for his own little rat life. Remus hadn't stopped for about five minutes when he was finally "out of breath".

Peter looked around expecting James and Sirius behind them. No sign of dog or stag. Peter gave a nervous tremble, and his little heart began to beat very fast. Being alone with a werewolf… in the depths of the wood, wasn't his idea of a great place to be. The wolf was pacing back and forth; the wolf's mind was dominating him at the moment. Remus was growling and letting out frustration by slashing a nearby tree. Peter was petrified, then he heard from far off… hooves and great big paws coming this way…

**PRONGS:**

James was watching Remus now. Remus began to slowly silence, and pretty soon they were able to find their way to the shack. They came through the broken window and entered the dark room. It was close to being dawn… the clouds were beginning to show signs of illumination. There was no longer a bright moon hanging in the sky. Inside the shack, Remus gave a whimper and sat in the corner, crouching. He was slowly turning human. James watched his whole body molding into a person. Remus's head shrank into his own recognizable features, then his skin formed and there he was, almost naked, exhausted and pale. In their own original forms, James and Siirus helped Remus with his robes and Remus lay limply on the broken sofa.

With a crackled voice, Remus said "Thanks, mates," and James smiled. The sky was still barely dawning, which was the que for James, Sirius and Peter to leave the musty little shack with Remus lying on the sofa. Walking through the passage, and rubbing his eyes from tiredness, James muttered _Lumos, _and his wand ignited with light…


End file.
